


Holiday Greetings Were Never This Warm

by bug_from_space



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Christmas Fluff, F/F, Fluff, Gen, Hot Chocolate, Implied Relationships, M/M, Not Beta Read, Pre-Relationship, Winter Solstice
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-23
Updated: 2018-12-22
Packaged: 2019-09-25 02:31:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,091
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17112749
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bug_from_space/pseuds/bug_from_space
Summary: My entries for my bingo card for the Sherlock Rare Pairs holiday celebration.Naughty: JimcroftHot Chocolate: HoopervanSolstice: Shiggins





	1. Naughty

The scratched walls weren’t terribly festive, Mycroft thought, watching through the glass, as Moriarty stared up at the ceiling. But, it wasn’t as though they needed to be, he continued. Nodding to the guard to open the cell, package held lightly in his hand, Mycroft stepped in. Leveling a gaze at the Napoleon of Crime, he watched the other man twist, and blink owlishly at him, silent even in his movements. “Happy Holiday,” he said, passing the paper bag containing a peppermint cookie. Moriarty opened the bag, looking confused at the gift, before returning the look to the Iceman.

“I thought I’d been naughty?” he asked, breaking his silence, with the familiar playful upturns in voice. And like a switch had been flipped, he came alive with the manic energy that had characterized him. Letting out a laugh, Moriarty picked up the cookie, observing it. “Come to poison me?” he asked, just as he popped half the cookie in his mouth. A moment of consideration as he swallowed it. “Tasty. What have I done to deserve such a gift?”

Mycroft made a soft hum as he watched the consulting criminal enjoy the festive treat. “Consider it a holiday miracle.” he answered, voice devoid of the same lifts and falls of the Irishman’s.

“And here I thought coal was the gift for those who had been naughty,” Moriarty continued, looking like the cat that had caught the canary even after spending a month in a cell. It was an interesting paradox of traits, Mycroft entertained, before filing the errant thought away to be lost somewhere the dimly lit passages of his mind palace. Moriarty smiled once more, and finished off the biscuit, and brushing one hand down his front to clear away any stray crumbs that had fallen. “I do hope you aren’t trying to make me reveal any secrets to you, you know it won’t work.” Moriarty said.

Mycroft nodded, and turned towards the door, “A bit of holiday cheer,” he responded. Gesturing at the door for the guards to let him out, he spared one last look at the brilliant man, looking a bit more animated than he had been. It had been an odd choice, but one he didn’t quite regret, not yet at least.


	2. Hot Chocolate

The sunset, on days it was nice had always had the most amazing ability to paint the city, or at least parts of it in the deep yellows and dark pastels of the setting sun. It was, while not the most Christmas themed colours, beautiful nonetheless, and, Sally thought, as she pulled into the parking lot near Molly’s apartment, it was better than the dark. Grabbing the bag with the pastries from Molly’s favourite bakery, she headed inside the building. 

Molly smiled when she saw her friend, Sally holding up the paper bag in offering for some hot chocolate. Taking the bag, Molly peered in, smiling at the collection of confectionery. Following the shorter woman into the kitchen, Sally sat down at the table, gently running her fingers through Toby’s fur. “What’s our plan for tonight?” She asked, as Molly pulled out the few things she needed to make the hot drink. 

“I was thinking the Muppets Christmas Carol,” Molly answered, measuring out the chocolate into the pot to make two mugs worth. One a pale robin’s egg blue with a stylized mouse on it, a gift from Greg a few years ago, from just after she had started working at the morgue. The other a darker maroon with a snowman on it.

“Oh, yes. For sure.” Sally answered, heading into the living room to set up the movie. Humming the ‘Marley and Marley’ song, as she put in the disk. Toby following, looking at her with his head cocked sideways, observing her like he tended to do to everyone, except for Molly. Almost like a question of who had come to take his owners attention off him. Spoiled cat, Sally thought, even as she gave the cat another pet. 

Molly coming into the room just after carrying both of the hot chocolates, and a plate with the sweets from the bakery, as she sat down on the couch. Toby abandoned his observations of the sergeant, to instead make himself comfortable on the pathologist's lap. Sally coming to join her friend on the couch a few moments later. Turning off the lights, as the movie began.


	3. Solstice

The night held a slight breeze, and the slush from yesterday’s snow was moving slowly along the gutters, falling into the grate with the constant sound of water on metal. Sherlock focused his attention back on the street in front of him, hands steepled in front of him, as he observed the passersby that crossed in front of the small cafe. 

The Belstaff coat was still on, as Billy returned with two steaming cups of tea, setting one in front of the consulting detective, before settling across from the man himself. He had been brought out on the case by Shezza, and he would be lying if he said it wasn’t interesting. Even before they had met, he had heard of the Great Sherlock Holmes. And then John Watson had left and he had spiraled, and this was good- was healthy. Doing something productive was good for him. A person’s issues had been left on the blog, not Dr. Watson’s but Sherlocks, and he hadn’t seen the other so excited by something for weeks. Coming along had been a small price to pay, besides, it had given him a chance to really see what he could deduce.

It was a wonder they had found this spot at all. Most of the other businesses had been closed at this time of day, and even more because of the approaching holiday. Today was the solstice however, and for the people celebrating, they were home with their families already. A few days and almost everything would be closed, and Mycroft would come and kidnap Sherlock to take to their parents. For now though, this was calm. 

“It’s the longest night of the year,” Bill mentioned, as a couple walked past the window, laughing, looking happy. “Things get better from here.” he continued, taking a sip of the tea,. Sherlock made a hum, eyes narrowing in on a passing cab. Bill sighing slightly, as he watched Sherlock stand upwards, the signature blue coat flipping behind him. 

“Come along, Billy,” Secretly, Bill thought, eyes following Sherlock's figure out the door, he simply wanted to be out in the world for a few hours.


End file.
